loving the wind
by aleerasuru
Summary: a sad sad story about loving the wind after for ever i am back


Every person thought me to be a whore and I never corrected them because their cruel words made me feel at times like I was atoning for the sins I committed when I let Naraku violate my body, but I never let this lit amount of peace fool me into believing I could ever be pure again.

as I stood on the edge of the school roof felling the breeze caress my skin lightly thinking to myself oblivious to my surroundings, I didn't hear the door to the roof open or close, nor the persons light foot steps as they ran at me, until I felt a hand tightly grip my wrist.

"what ever happened its not worth wasting you life" the girl desperately said to me causing me to chuckle to myself . Walt game this small twig of a girl the thought I was strong enough to actually kill myself, but I let myself play along whispering into the wind

"what else can I do" the girl not knowing the truth of these words to me.

"from now on if you have any problems you can tell me or you can just sit up here with me we don't even have to talk, I'm always up here during lunch" she said smiling at me with such a pure gleam in her eyes letting me know some one as dirty as me shouldn't be able to talk to her let alone touch her, I truly felt I might taint her.

I continued to go to her every lunch period any ways; unless Naraku forced me to empty to violate me always dangling the safety of my sister in front of me stop I wouldn't resist, though I long ago stopped fighting. But it seemed as if every time I didn't see my little ink haired angel my heart would rip a little more.

Even when I forced myself to not go up to the roof after she confessed to me and stole a kiss from me I couldn't stay away from her for long. I was like a addict and this girl was my drug I needed her to live she was to me as important as the very air I breathed. So I went to her and like Naraku I let her do to me as she wished.

Every time we had sex it seemed I became more and more free of Narakus hold on me, but I knew I would never escape Narakus grasp completely for he held my very heart in his hands, my sister.

Even though I had known it would happen eventually , because of Narakus possessive behavior, It still left a bitter taste in my mouth the day Naraku came up to the roof to find me sitting with a petite girl laying blissfully asleep in my lap.

"so her you are… and is this the person you go to see every lunch… at least you have good taste" he said his eyes raking over her body " I expect you to be at my house after school or else my next target may be this little sleeping beauty."

I felt panic bubbling my chest knowing I couldn't allow Naraku to taint her and make her carry the burden of the shame I myself had to. So after school I rushed to his house and quickly up to his room.

Bile rose in my throat when I heard the screams o a voice I was very familiar with from inside the room.

In a panic I ran In quickly opening the door only to see Naraku pinning my angel to the bed with his filthy hands tears streaming down her red face.

"well well well what have we here you showed up earlier than I thought… but no matter you should have known … this is all you fault" he said as he looked at me with a smirk before facing the battered angle beneath him again "if she hadn't been with you , you wouldn't be in this situation so don't blame me for this predicament you can blame her"

I them watched almost as if in slow motion ,shock holding me immobile, as he leaned down to whisper into her ear before he roughly trusted into her again . I watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream, at least it was silent to me.

Before I knew it I had grabbed one of the many decorative knifes from his wall. It felt as if it wasn't even me controlling my body as I slid the knife into his fleshy back an heard him scream and scrambled off her trying to run from me the knife tearing his skin when he moved. It was futile though because my hand and feet wouldn't stop I followed him and I couldn't stop stabbing him over and over and over each time more of his disgusting black blood spilling from his diseased body getting every wear. Even after his screams stopped and the life drained from his eyes I still couldn't stop. Even when a hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder I couldn't control myself in time to stop myself from turning around knife in hand. I finally came to my senses when I saw the blade, Narakus blade piercing straight threw the delicate flesh of the only person who had shown me kindness, and all I could do was scream. Cradling her in my arms her blood coating my clothes mingling with Narakus.

I don't know who called the cops but it seamed like hours had pat, though I knew it had only been minutes, when I found my self surrounded by cops all with their gun pointed directly at me. Their guns meant nothing to me I wished one of their shaking fingers would slip and shoot me just to end this unbearable pain in my chest.

I didn't speak after that not to the screaming police who yelled at me to answer them I couldn't.

They eventually put me in a asylum thinking me insane. They would come periodically and try to guilt me into telling them things I myself didn't know.

I found out that thankfully she had lived but she would never be able to talk again and that she had fallen into depression after the doctor informed her she was pregnant with Narakus child. Not only that but the cops actually believed me to be partners with Naraku.

After a while the cops stopped coming and I slowly withered everyone forgetting about me and I them…except for her, her face was ever present In my mind. Days passed and weeks then months and eventually years and finally ten years later my 27th birthday I was released and a letter yellowed with age given to me.

"this came for you a while back but I forgot" that's what the nurse said but I knew they had done it on purpose. I found myself standing in a graveyard after reading the letter the words replaying in my mind

'_I forgive you my love for what you have done so stop beating yourself up_

_I can live with out my voice but I cant live with this monsters child'_

That was all nothing else and for the fist time since my sophmore year in high school my body spasmed, tears cascading down my cheeks before reading the tombstone for the last time.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Beloved daughter and sister_

Now here I am where it all began thinking back on every thins as the familiar wind caressed my face, coxing me forward, but this time I had the strength and I knew no angel would come at me with open arms to save my bitter heart and tainted soul. I let go of the rail whispering kagome name into the air the wind blanketing me as I fell, and even though I knew it wasn't real I could have sworn I heard a sort angelic voice whisper back to me '…kagura…'


End file.
